Troublesome, but true
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Temari has to leave Konoha, but Shikamaru doesn't want her to... he wants to confess, but doesn't dare to
1. Troublesome, but True

**Troublesome, but true **

Temari and Shikamaru walk through Konoha together, as they have done so many times before, they have become so accustomed to it, that they can hardly believe that this is the last day they'll be together.

Tomorrow is the day that Temari will be leaving, she'll have to go back to the village of the Sand. Of course, she knew she'd only be at Konoha for three weeks, but she became so familiar with the silent and whining Shikamaru, that the parting will be a little painful.

"So…" she says, not knowing what topic to arise. They've been talking to each other a lot these past weeks and they've pretty much covered everything they are interested in, so that in the last couple of days, they've only been occupied with Shikamaru's biggest hobby, watching clouds.

"So…" Shikamaru replies, looking at Temari, not knowing what to say either. They start to laugh. "Thinking of something to say is so troublesome, right?" he jokes.

Temari nods, grinning, Shikamaru thinks everything's troublesome, but she can't help but think that he actually enjoyed being in her presence these weeks.

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving…" she decides to say.

Shikamaru nods, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants, staring up at the sky.

"As long as I am the one to negotiate with Konoha, I'll probably return every once in a while, so you'll probably have to hang out with me again some time soon." Temari now says, trying to keep the conversation going, but also seeing that Shikamaru doesn't really like the topic.

Shikamaru smiles a little. "As long as Godaime doesn't put me on a different mission, you'll be stuck with me." He says.

"Can't be helped." Temari says, grinning from ear to ear, but quickly turning around so that Shikamaru doesn't notice.

"It's becoming late already…" Shikamaru notices, nodding at the colouring sky.

Temari's heart seems to sink a couple of inches, does he want to get rid of her already? She looks at the sky as well, it looks like it'll be a beautiful sunset.

Shikamaru looks at Temari, seeing he said something wrong. Does she want to stay with him or something? He never really imagined that she would actually like his stupid hobby's or that she would enjoy staying around him longer than the assigned time. But then again, women are strange, so you never know for sure. He decides to test his luck.

"Before we call it a day, would you like to go see the sunset from a better location?" he asks, annoyed to hear his voice tremble.

Temari's eyes open wide, did she hear that correctly? She looks at Shikamaru, it's obvious he at least said something, as he looks at her with anticipation. She nods, the sunsets in Konoha are different than the once in Sunagakure, she can't help but like these type a lot.

Shikamaru grins at her and leads her to the place they've visited a lot during the last couple of days. Every time they were bored, he would lead her to this rooftop to see the clouds passing by, seeing shapes in them and laughing because they were acting so silly.

Temari lies down in the square stone, knowing the cloud-watching procedure by heart.

Shikamaru takes place beside her, taking a deep sigh. He looks around so see Temari, her eyes fixed on the sky, mesmerized. He keeps staring at her for a while. He never noticed how good she looks when the last beads of sun touch her face.

"What?" Temari asks when she notices he's looking at her.

Shikamaru turns around, blushing a little. "Nothing." He quickly says.

Temari gets a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was definitely staring at her, and not with that everyday boring look in his eyes. She suddenly notices how beautiful sunsets actually are.

It becomes darker, the sun has gone under and the stars take residence in the sky. It becomes chilly and Temari shudders.

Shikamaru sees this and offers her his chuunin vest. Temari gratefully takes it and smiles at him. Shikamaru can't seem to smile back, his throat is becoming dry, he knows he can't stall the moment of parting much longer.

"We should really be heading back now…" he says softly, not looking at Temari.

Temari stares at the ground. She doesn't really want to leave, not that the cold is really all that nice, but she wouldn't mind watching the sky for a few moments longer, she feels so save when she's doing that, especially around…

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asks, he noticed that Temari is looking a little down.

Temari quickly nods. "Yeah, of course I am, well then… we should go." She says, trying to sound as confident as ever.

Shikamaru doesn't reply, but starts on his way down the stairs, Temari quickly following him.

What's with this change of personality all of a sudden? He definitely seems more cold.

When they reach the apartment where Temari lives during her visits to Konoha, she turns around, Shikamaru's eyes seem cold and distant, almost avoiding hers. She zips open his Chuunin vest and hands it back to him.

Shikamaru takes it, their hands touch each other and for a moment Shikamaru lingers to touch it. When Temari looks up with a red blush on her face, Shikamaru quickly jumps back, putting his vest back on, then smiling a little. "Well… will I see you again tomorrow?" he asks, not knowing where to look, so he stares at his toes.

Temari nods. "I'll still be here a couple of hours tomorrow, so you're bound to run into me at some point." She says with a slight grin, her hand feels warm where Shikamaru touched it.

Shikamaru satisfies himself with a nod. "Sleep well then." He says, waving at Temari and walking away.

Temari stands there for a moment, looking at the retreating figure of Shikamaru, disappearing into the night. She shakes her head, sighs and walks inside.

When she wakes up the following day, she has the feeling she hasn't slept at all, her dreams were filled with Shikamaru, who was running away from her, she tried to follow him, but couldn't catch up, so she went to the place where she'd most likely find him, the rooftop, she finds him and he says he's found a cloud that looks just like her, she looks up to see a cloud that looks like an old hag, ugly… At that time she found herself running, away from Konoha.

She stays in bed for a moment, wondering why the heck she dreamed about that.

When she finally feels ready to get out of bed, she has to untangle herself from the blankets first. She quickly gets dressed to get ready for her last visit to Godaime. She has to tell her she's leaving today, courtesy they call it.

For some reason she feels sad about leaving, she knows she should be happy, she's heading home, but she doesn't want to.

She leaves the house absent-mindedly, turning right to resume her way towards the Hokage Tower when she hears her name. She turns around, seeing Shikamaru running up to her.

"What were you dozing off about?" he jokes when he caught up to her. "I was waving at you, but you didn't even see me."

Temari feels a blush crossing her face, had he been waiting for her? "I'm sorry, didn't sleep all that well last night." She says softly.

Shikamaru doesn't answer, but starts walking. Temari walks along. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." She now says, her voice still doesn't get louder than a whisper and she curses herself for that. Also, those words sounded strange to her own ears, like they were young lovers going on a date.

Shikamaru seems to think the same as he starts to laugh.

Temari feels the need to explain herself, her face now being as red as yesterday's sunset.

"I just mean… you were waiting for me… and I… well… I was running late so…" she only makes it worse.

Shikamaru smiles up at her. "Don't worry, I was running late myself, so I didn't have to wait long." He says in a comforting way.

Temari nods, they stand in front of the Hokage Tower, but she doesn't want to go inside just yet. She comes to a halt. "You didn't have to accompany me, you know, I could find it on my own." She says, to keep the conversation going.

"Hey, I'm your escort, I don't want Godaime to think I didn't take good care of you, she would assign me to a different mission next time and…" he stops talking, he can't get himself to say that he actually enjoys these missions. With her…

Temari seems to know what he's about to say and says: "Well, I'm glad you came then, wouldn't want Godaime to think you're a bad ninja, right?" she grins again and enters the building, Shikamaru following in her shadow.

The report about her time in Konoha seems to take ages, she knows she has to be out of the village at noon, she watches the sun creep over the window sill and wants to leave desperately, knowing it's almost time.

"Well then, I'll give you the last thirty minutes to walk around time and say goodbye to people. Shikamaru, you'll still be her escort for the time being." Godaime finally says.

Temari bows and Shikamaru looks the other way, seemingly bored.

When they're about to close the door of Godaime's office behind them, Godaime suddenly says: "Oh, before I forget, in two months, there'll be a business trip to Sunagakure, Shikamaru, you'll be assigned to that."

Shikamaru looks around, not being able to hide a grin, Godaime winks slightly and tells them to leave.

As soon as the door closes, Shizune walks up to Godaime. "I never heard anything about a business trip to the Sand…" she murmurs.

Godaime sighs and sits back, looking at the couple that walks down the path outside. "Haven't you noticed the tension between those two? Something's definitely going on. Shikamaru has been working his ass off these last couple of months, I think he deserves a little vacation. So why not with the girl? I think I can make the arrangements." She says.

Shizune bursts into laughter and looks at the two walking outside, indeed, they look closer to each other than people should normally be on a mission.

Temari and Shikamaru take the last couple of minutes to stroll through Konoha, Temari said that Gaara wanted a poster of the symbol of the leave and Kankurou wanted a miniature Kabuki puppet, so they spent the time searching for that.

They say goodbye to everyone they see on their way to the gate, Ino looks suspiciously at Shikamaru, but he quickly drags Temari away.

Somewhere behind them, the clocks strike twelve.

They reach the gate and Temari turns around. "Well, thanks for the escort, I'll see you again soon."

Shikamaru nods, feeling the urge to run up to her. "Yeah, I'll see you again in two months I suppose." He says with a slight grin.

Temari smiles a little and nods as well. "Well, bye then." She whispers and she walks away.

Shikamaru shakes his head. He wants to shout at her, but his voice won't come out.

'Such a troublesome situation…' he thinks and he does the one thing he can do.

Temari walks away, slowly, as if she hopes that he'll call her back, but it doesn't happen, she feels down, sad, but she won't let him know that.

Suddenly she feels like her legs aren't moving anymore, she has felt this sensation before, during the Chuunin exams. Shikamaru's Shadow Bind. She tries with all her might to look over her shoulder, only to see an almost desperate Shikamaru holding her immobile.

"Please… wait just a second…" Shikamaru says and he lets go of Temari.

Temari turns around, wondering why Shikamaru did this.

"I'm sorry I had to restrain you like that, but I couldn't really get myself to talk and this way I don't have a choice. Because you naturally wonder why I did that." Shikamaru explains.

Temari nods. "I kinda wonder, yeah." She says, walking up to him.

Shikamaru looks everywhere but at her. He tries to get himself to speak, but it's so much easier to stay quiet.

"I… I didn't want you to leave just yet… I enjoyed our time together a lot and… well… I wish we had more time to spend together and that I didn't have to wait another two months to see you again…" Shikamaru stammers.

Temari gives him a judging look. Is he trying to confess to her or something?

"I wish I had more time to spend with you as well…" she says softly.

Shikamaru gets more confident after hearing this. "Thanks, I needed to hear that… I mean… I usually don't say these kind of things… it's so troublesome to tell someone what you feel, but… I think I really like you… a lot…" He can't help but blush after saying this.

Temari smiles. "Why didn't you tell me that before? If you did, you would've known I really like you as well and you wouldn't have been silent and absent-minded all the time yesterday." She jokes.

Shikamaru blushes, his heart races and he smiles a little again. "That would've been a lot easier indeed." He chuckles.

Temari stands on her toes and gives Shikamaru a quick kiss on his cheek, then she turns around. "I'll see you in two months, please don't forget you already confessed to me!" she says and she runs away, her four, short tails bobbing in as she goes.

Shikamaru touches the place where she kissed him and feels a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as she's past the horizon, he turns around, looking straight into the grinning face of Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks, sounding shocked.

"I wanted to say goodbye to… ehm… that girl… but I kinda fell into your conversation, so I decided not to." Naruto says raising his eyebrows in an appreciating way. "So you finally summed up the courage eh?"

Shikamaru jumps up and puts a hand on Naruto's mouth. "If you ever dare to say that I'll use my strangle technique on you!" he hisses.

Naruto seems to consider that for a moment but then he nods. Shikamaru releases him.

"Well, I'll be heading home then." Naruto says, walking off with his hands in his neck.

Shikamaru feels like trouble's ahead, but that can't stop him from feeling happy, in two months, he will see Temari again, and this time, he'll be her boyfriend, rather than only an escort.

End 1


	2. Going to Suna

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I've been trying for quite some time, but the site didn't allow me to upload any documents.  
anyways, hope you'll like the second chapter of the story! Please continue giving me feedback on my work bows**

**Going to Suna**

The two months wait was the longest Shikamaru could ever imagine.

Every day, he would stare at the clouds, just like he did before, but it all seemed meaningless.

He'd do his missions, eat his meal, would run away from discussions with his mother, which, in fact, reminded him a lot of the conversations he had with Temari, but everything seemed different. He had a secret, no one knew about it, except Naruto, but he kept his promise and didn't tell anyone.

Now, he was walking over to the Hokage Tower, just as he did every day. Godaime had a mission for him. He wonders… it has been about two months now, would he finally be able to go?

He knocks on Godaime's door, waiting for her call so he can enter. Naruto runs out of the room, holding the door open for him before he leaves.

Shikamaru steps inside, trying not to show too much anticipation.

"Ah, Shikamaru, right on time." Godaime compliments him. She sits down in her chair, looking slightly troubled, she probably had a fight with Naruto or something because he thought his missions were too easy.

"Well, you probably wonder why I called you here. So let me tell you. I told you two months ago that you were going to be send to Sunagakure, the time has come now. Kazekage-sama has asked for an audience with you and expects you at the end of the day. He would like to inform you that you will be escorted by Temari-san during your time there, but that will not be because he doesn't trust you, just so you won't get lost in the city or die in the weather circumstances there. Anyway, you know the drill. You should leave at once." Godaime says in her most strict voice, but there's a smile across her face which Shikamaru finds really scary.

Does she suspect something? Surely Naruto didn't tell her anything?

He nods, accepting the mission and wants to retreat.

"Before you go, I should hand you some things that might help you bring this mission to a good end." Godaime says to Shikamaru's retreating back. Shikamaru turns around, Shizune hands him a paper bag, which feels heavy in his hands.

"Now go, you've got three weeks there before you have to return." Godaime says.

Shikamaru quickly leaves, deciding that he can check out the bag's contents on his way over to the village of the Sand.

He quickly runs home, packing his bag for the mission and tells his parents goodbye.

After that he runs straight out of the gate, into sandy grounds.

At the end point of his path, Temari stands in front of her mirror, checking her appearance, she looks just like she always does, but she isn't in the least happy with it. She keeps tying and untying her hair, thinking it will never look good enough.

Why in the world am I so nervous over this? It's not like a lot has changed after the confession… she thinks. But she knows a lot has changed, they are no longer mere friends or comrades, they are dating, and while Gaara had assured her that the trip was merely a business meet, Temari had found no issues that had to be spoken about.

Someone has set this up. She concludes.

She looks at the time, she's got about three hours before he should arrive, if he's on time, that is, she decides to go look for Kankurou, hoping that he's willing to kill some time with her.

When she finds him, he's just finished talking to Gaara, they look a little bit scared to see her, as if they were just talking about her.

"Temari, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Kankurou asks right away.

Temari nods, at least she doesn't have to be the one to ask for some time-killing.

"Sure, what is it, Kankurou?" she asks, walking up to him.

Kankurou explains that he has tried to complete a new jutsu, but that he doesn't have anyone to help him test it. A little far-fetched, Temari thinks, he never before needed help with a jutsu, so why would he need it now?

She doesn't question, but merely nods, walking away with him while Kankurou looks over his shoulder at Gaara, who nods and gives a slight smile.

Having almost reached the village of the Sand, Shikamaru figures it's time to look inside the bag. What he finds there confirms his suspicions, Godaime knew about Temari and him.

A box of chocolate, a single white rose and a little plastic bag which makes Shikamaru blush, he knows what's inside that.

I don't need that! He thinks, but just to make sure, he puts it in the pocket of his Chuunin vest.

He's silently grateful towards Godaime, because he would never have thought about giving Temari a present.

He suddenly becomes nervous, what would he say to her? Everything seems different now… He doubts if watching clouds will be enough this time, maybe she expects him to take her to see a movie, or what so ever…

Was it a mistake to confess to her? Everything will change now. He shakes the thoughts away, thinking they probably won't have much time together anyway, because of the business he has to attend to. But does he really have a meeting with Gaara? Seeing that Godaime knew all along about Temari and himself, even before he realised his feelings himself, wouldn't that make you think she set it all up? What if there isn't a mission? Maybe he's just going there on some sort of vacation. Come to think of it, Godaime had looked a bit strange at the moment she told him about the mission two months ago, almost motherly, caring… either way, Shikamaru thinks, we'll find out as soon as I get there. He slows down his pace, his heart racing, but not because he's tired. But because he's afraid to enter the village.

The big borders of Suna arise before him. His legs suddenly stop moving, even though one of the guards is waving over at him, telling him to enter.

Shikamaru looks at the main gate, the entrance to the village and he feels like once he enters, there's no way back, he'll have to deal with a woman, almost as scary as his own mother, or with at least as much willpower as her.

"Hey, how long do you plan to keep standing there, your escort is already waiting for you." The guard who had just been waving over at him now stands beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't keep a lady wait, you know." He says in a joking way.

Shikamaru feels a weird feeling in his stomach and his legs feel weak. Even though he feels very insecure, he wills his legs to move and slowly they walk through the long border.

Temari stands waiting just inside the village, she keeps checking the entrance to see if Shikamaru's already arrived.

As soon as she found out that Kankurou didn't have a new jutsu, and he was merely trying to distract her from the time, she had started questioning him. She had found out that there was indeed no mission, Godaime had set it all up, told Gaara about the two of them and Gaara, who was unusually happy to hear the news, allowed Shikamaru to come over at once.

Even though she finds it very embarrassing, she has to admit that it was very kind of them to allow them this time together, ninja's usually don't get to spend much time together, as missions are more important. But because she's Gaara's sister and Gaara is the Kazekage, he probably doesn't mind as much. As for Shikamaru, Temari thinks he probably just had a lot of missions lately and Godaime let him go on a little vacation or something.

She decides to walk towards the entrance, to see if he's about to arrive already.

"What's up with that guy?" one of the guards asks, Temari looks up, seeing him waving towards someone in the desert. "He's just been standing there for about five minutes or so."

Temari can't hold back a chuckle, even from this position, she can see that it's Shikamaru, he just stands there, breathing heavy, his eyes fixed on the burning hot sand.

The guard murmurs something and jumps down to go fetch Shikamaru and Temari quickly runs back into the village, she doesn't want him to think that she was impatient or something.

She leans back against a wall and tries to look casual when Shikamaru enters the village. She almost feels sorry for him, as she can read the stress off his face.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" She says when he's only a few meters away from her. Pushing herself away from the wall and giving him the big grin she always gives him.

Shikamaru looks up, smiling a little as well, putting one hand up in the air as a sign or recognition.

"Well then, I hope you can walk alone from here, I'll be going back to my place." The guard says, running off to the main gate again.

"Why were you escorted in?" Temari asks teasingly, just to see what he'll answer. "You didn't carry anything suspiciously, did you?"

Shikamaru laughs nervously, his mind suddenly jumps to the little plastic container in his vest, but he shakes his head. "I was catching my breath, I've been running all the way up here." He tells her.

Temari nods, she knows it's not really the truth, but he won't pester him to tell it either.

"Well then, I suppose we should go and see Gaara… I mean, Kazekage to tell him about your arrival." Temari suggests.

Shikamaru nods, walking up to Temari so that they can walk side by side. They have done this many times before, but right now, his legs feel shaky and he feels strangely absent-minded.

Temari looks at him, smiling, she's happy he's here. He probably doesn't know there is no mission and she's planning to tell him before they reach Gaara.

She takes a deep breath and starts talking. "You know…" she says softly, Shikamaru looks at her. Temari tells her everything in one breath, blushing furiously all the while, as if she's afraid that Shikamaru will run away after hearing it. To her surprise, Shikamaru starts laughing.

"I sort of thought that was the case. Godaime looked different than her usual self, so I kind of figured it out already, but I'm glad to hear it from you, it confirms my suspicions." He says.

Temari laughs as well, she forgot that Shikamaru's a genius, of course, she thinks, you don't really have to be a genius to catch these signs…

She moves a little closer to Shikamaru, he seems to be a little frightened about her moving in to his personal space, but allows it none the less. Temari smiles, she knows out of own experience that Shikamaru isn't really good with women and she's planning to test just how far she can go before he backs off. "You're early, by the way." She says, grinning a little and casually touching his hand, as though it was an accident, Shikamaru's hand twitches.

"Yeah, I left as soon as I heard about the mission, didn't even tell my parents where I went…" Shikamaru explains, feeling a bit weird because of confessing this. "But then again, it's a good thing that I'm early, right? Seeing you were already waiting for me." He grins at her.

Temari's face turns a little more red, it's true, she had been waiting for about fifteen minutes already. "I was running short on duties…" she says softly, as an excuse.

They walk through the long hall, towards Gaara's office. They grow more silent as they approach, Temari increases the distance between them again.

Once they've reached the door that has the word 'Kazekage' written on it, Temari knocks, Gaara answers with a tired 'enter' and the two of them walk inside.

"Ah, Shikamaru, you're early." Gaara notices, Temari grins a little.

Shikamaru plans to let Gaara know that he found out about the plan and openly says: "You're not supposed to keep a lady waiting."

Gaara's eyes become a little big in confusion, as if he had not thought Shikamaru would find out. "That's completely true." He says, once he has regained his posture. "Well then, if you say that, I reckon you found out that there is no mission at hand. Either way, as you are my subordinate right now, I would like to give you a little mission." A glint of a smile crosses Gaara's face.

Shikamaru nods, feeling that no good will come out of his next words.

"I want you to give Temari a really nice time during your weeks here. You are free to do whatever you want, even leave the city to go on trips, if you wish, as long as you tell me before you go. Anyway, show us that you're a good boyfriend, I don't give my sister away to just anyone." Gaara says, now grinning openly.

Temari blushes and shouts Gaara's name in embarrassment.

Gaara waves them out of the room and the two of them leave again.

Shikamaru had completely forgotten that Gaara is Temari's brother, he feels a bit scared knowing that he's dating the Kazekage's sister. But once he looks at her, he forgets about that fact, she looks so embarrassed about what just happened, that he can't help but think that she wished she didn't have him as his brother at this moment.

"Don't worry, I didn't need Gaara's encouragement to give you a nice time." He says with a smile, now being the one to touch Temari's hand, not planning to make it look like an accident.

Temari smiles sheepishly. Once she feels his hand touching his, she grabs it, Shikamaru lets out a soft, startled yelp.

"So…" Temari says once they have left the building, she lets go of Shikamaru to face him. "Wanna see if the clouds in Suna are different than Konoha's?"

Shikamaru grins and nods, glad that Temari thought of something to do, even though he's getting the feeling that she's only doing this to make him feel more comfortable.

Temari grabs his hand again and drags him down the street. "I've spent the last two months trying to find a nice location to stare at the clouds." She admits, it's true, every free moment, she had been looking on rooftops and such to see if she could find the perfect location. "I think I found one."

Shikamaru doesn't answer, he looks at his hand, how Temari willingly holds it, not pressuring him, just friendly. He finally starts to get the feeling back that he had before, the feeling of security he had when he was around her. The ground doesn't feel like quicksand anymore, and his legs finally seem to start moving out of own free will again.

Once they have reached the rooftop Temari was talking about, Shikamaru immediately notices this is the perfect location, it almost looks like the place he found at home.

Temari lies down on the square block, as she did during her time in Konoha, silently telling Shikamaru to do the same.

Shikamaru sits down, looking at Temari. "I…" he whispers, thinking about the bag he's still holding in his hand. Temari looks at him, noticing he's staring at the paper bag.

"I have something for you…" Shikamaru whispers, looking up to see her reaction, but he can't really read it, it seems like a mix between happiness and casual, he decides that she doesn't want to show that she likes the thought of getting a present and opens the bag.

He picks out the box of chocolate, giving her an insecure smile while handing it over.

Temari takes it, she likes chocolate, a lot… but she was planning to lose a few pounds, so this doesn't come in very handy.

"You… don't like it?" Shikamaru asks when Temari stays silent.

Temari looks up, seeing Shikamaru's insecure face. "Oh, no… I like chocolate a lot…" she says, looking away from him, when he stays silent, she knows she'll have to explain if she doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I just… I don't know… I think my body's big enough without eating these things… I don't want you to hate me because I'm too fat." She whispers.

Shikamaru looks at her, completely in shock, he never imagined that the seemingly carefree Temari would worry about her looks. He shakes his head. "Your looks aren't something you should worry about, I mean, you say you're big enough, but I say you look perfect. Ok, you're not one of those anorexia look-a-likes, thank God. I like you the way you are, please don't try to change that, especially not on my behalf." He says, maybe a little too forcefully, but he wants to say his opinion about this.

Temari looks at him, maybe he was wrong about him, he's got some slight knowledge about women. He just told her what she wanted to hear, that she isn't really skinny, but he also knew how to change that into something positive, by saying he likes that.

"You don't like the skinny types?" she asks, smiling a little again, and suddenly feeling hungry.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "Not really, and I don't really understand why most girls diet all the time, they certainly don't look more attractive when they're showing bones." He says.

Temari laughs and opens the box of chocolate, offering one to Shikamaru, who playfully opens his mouth to let Temari feed him.

Temari grins and puts the piece of chocolate into his mouth. "Well then, if that's the case, I gladly accept this present." She says.

Shikamaru grins, his mouth still full of chocolate, quickly swallowing it before saying: "Yeah, but there's one more thing…" he says.

Temari looks surprised, she kind of hoped for one present, but she never thought he would give her two.

Shikamaru picks up the rose and shows it to Temari, who immediately smiles at this unsuspected sign of romance. She wants to take it, but Shikamaru shakes his head, planning to use every romantic scene he has ever saw in movies from the corner of his eyes.

"I would like to put this in your hair, so that your beauty will stand out even more." He says, it feels awkward coming from his mouth. Temari seems to think so as well and asks: "Have you been studying on that line?"

Shikamaru laughs out loud. "Not really, but I have to admit I heard it in a movie one time…" he says.

Temari grins and bows forward, to let Shikamaru put the flower in her hair.

Once he's done, he bows back to look at the result, he feels a warm tinge in his stomach when he notices she looks a lot more feminine this way. "Well, I say this without studying on it… it really does look good on you."

Temari blushes and moves closer to him, Shikamaru, now feeling more at ease, doesn't start fidgeting anymore. When he feels Temari's head pressing against his shoulder, he merely smiles and puts his arm around her, thinking he could probably get to like these three weeks a lot more than he initially thought.

To be continued.


	3. A quick dip

As they days pass and Temari and Shikamaru spend more time together, Shikamaru gets the feeling that they are perfect for each other. He being the lazy, way-too-carefree person and Temari being the bossy, active one in the relationship.

They hadn't really done much in the last few days, just walking around Suna and enjoying each other's company. At times, Shikamaru was a little scared that he was boring her to death, but she always seemed to enjoy herself just perfectly.

Shikamaru grins as he thinks that if this is all he has to do, this relationship will be quite easy. But somewhere in his distant mind, he knows there'll be something more to this.

He sits in the kitchen of his apartment on his own. Even though Gaara knew that he was dating his sister, he would not allow the two of them to sleep at the same house. He smirks, silently, he's a little grateful for it, he wouldn't have a clue of what to do if Temari suddenly came on to him and started to seduce him. Of course, his body would react to it, but would his genius mind be able to register anything else than calculations and possibilities? Would it actually dare to read into the signs that she would be giving out at that time?

Maybe she already gave some signs and he missed out on them completely. He did notice that she was acting a little different from time to time, giggling instead of laughing broadly, whipping back her hair in a nervous sort of way and, if he's not mistaken, she's now wearing a really nice perfume.

He shakes his head. It can't be that this all was a silent invitation for him to do her or something, even the thought alone makes him blush and his heart race uncontrollably.

Is he supposed to be a ninja? He can't even control his own body at all cost!

Still, it feels like the little package that Godaime gave him is weighing more than heavy on his chest, he would love to throw it away and forget about the whole 'having sex with someone' thought.

He looks up from the table to find out that there's a widely grinning face in front of him, this startles him so much that he falls down, taking the chair with him.

"Temari, you're early!" she squeaks while trying to regain his posture.

This makes Temari laugh even more. "You were so lost in thoughts that I didn't dare to disturb you, so I thought it'd be nice to sit opposite you and just observe…" she says, stretching her legs in front of her. "I even thought of a nice name for my observation… 'How a man always gets red ears while thinking of naughty things' would that do?" she teases.

Shikamaru acts as if he is very busy putting his chair back in place to avoid the question, he doesn't really want to answer, what if she starts questioning him about what he just thought? Would he actually say that he's having doubts about sleeping with her? He doesn't think he'd say that, especially not because Temari seems to be a lot more of a sensitive person than he initially thought. It would no doubt hurt her feelings.

Temari stands up and walks around the table to face him. "You're avoiding my question, Shika, you don't get to avoid my questions." She says in a playfully demanding way.

Shikamaru's insides begin to squirm under the scrutinizing look. "Sorry… I think the male part inside me sort of started awakening for a second…" he murmurs, trying to smile about what he just said.

Temari shrug's her shoulders and smiles again. "That's okay, it happens from time to time." She jokes, than she throws a bag on the table. "I informed Gaara today that we'll be going out of town for a trip." She then says.

Shikamaru nods, glad that she didn't continue on the subject. "Cool, so where are you leading me today?" he asks.

Temari looks a bit disappointed. "Please don't say it like it's a bad thing… if you don't want me to take you along all the time, you're allowed to say so." She says softly.

Shikamaru shakes his head; he still has a lot to learn about women it seems. "It's not what I meant, I was just curious that's all!" he quickly says.

Temari nods. "Alright then, well, since we're in the middle of a desert, I thought it'd be nice for you, as a bit of a city boy, don't get me wrong please, to get some refreshment. That's why I would like to take you to an oasis to take a little dip in some cool water." She explains.

Shikamaru tries to hide a new blush, suddenly imagining Temari wearing a lot less clothes.

That reminds him. "I didn't bring any swimming clothes, I didn't think I'd need them in a desert…" he murmurs.

Temari cocks an eyebrow. "You think I took that bag for nothing? I sort of checked the size of your underwear yesterday night while you were asleep, so I knew what to buy for you…" she is shy to admit.

This makes Shikamaru blush even more, while he thinks of Temari skimming through her room, checking the size of the boxer short he's wearing and silently measuring something else as well. He coughs at the thought.

"Say, sir pervert, you've got more boxers than the one you are wearing…" Temari breaks his thoughts as if she's able to read minds. Then again, reading his current thought probably wasn't really all that hard.

"Alright, I'd love to go swimming with you." He says, not sure if this is the truth, but somewhere in his mind and feelings he can't disagree on the spoken words.

Temari smiles again, walking into his bedroom and taking a towel from the closet.

"You really have been going through all of my closets, haven't you?" Shikamaru asks.

Temari blushes a little, taking a towel from a closet was probably quite obvious. She nods.

Shikamaru decides not to answer, he always thought he was a light sleeper, but he didn't notice Temari in his room at all.

"Well anyway, lets go, we've got quite a trip ahead of us." She says, pulling Shikamaru along with her out of the house because she wants to avoid any further conversation about her stealth skills, and actually just anything else involving Shikamaru's underwear.

The truth is that she was feeling rather uncomfortable holding those things while Shikamaru wasn't wearing them, she always thought that she would first get a chance to see them on his body before holding them without his body parts attached to it.

As soon as they reach the border of the city, she signs a relief form, allowing them to leave town. After the infiltration of the Akatsuki, security has tightened like ten-fold.

After that they are on their way, they don't talk much, basically because the wind is so heavy that any spoken words would result in a mouth full of sand.

Temari starts to regret picking this day for a swim, obviously because Shikamaru isn't used to this type of weather and he doesn't at all look comfortable under these circumstances.

Yet he doesn't complain once, that's so typical for him, he always complains about the smallest of things, but when something is really bothering him, he always stays silent.

Shikamaru silently curses the weather, every part of his body is covered in sand by now, but then again, at least now he has an excuse to take a dip in the water.

Finally, after what seems like hours of walking, they reach the oasis, it's a large patch of green and blue between all the sand and Shikamaru is more than relieved to see it in front of them. He and Temari take one last sprint towards it and then they sit down on the wide green grass.

The wind seems to have gone immediately, no doubt because the rock mountain behind them is secluding them from the wind. Only the sunshine remains, which makes it almost unbearably hot.

Yet again, Shikamaru silently curses, not because of the weather this time, but because he didn't take the time to put on his swimming suit before they left, now he'll have to change right here, possibly in front of her.

Temari seems to understand his discomfort and quickly walks over to the giant lake in front of them, just checking the water, she says.

Shikamaru nods and smiles a little. Quickly taking off his clothes and pulling on the boxer short she bought for him. As he was told, it is a perfect fit, not too tight, just perfect for swimming. 'And seeing a lady almost naked…' he thinks, trying not to blush, or think of the image he will soon see.

Temari returns as soon as she can no longer hear Shikamaru changing clothes, the sight she receives when she turns around isn't really the worst kind she could get. Shikamaru looks great in his dark blue swimming shorts; it really looks good on his body, although he really does need a suntan.

She decides to take off her clothes as well; she at least was clever enough to change before she left the house.

Shikamaru tries not to look too much at her as she undresses, but this happens to be really difficult, it is as if his eyes are being drawn to the scene, made more because Temari is practically undressing in a teasingly slow pace.

Temari pulls off the ribbon that ties her large black and red kimono together, hoping that Shikamaru will look at her, she wants to see his reaction when she reveals more of her body, yet he doesn't seem to be paying much attention to her, she decides she should take it slower, at some point; he should look around, right? She throws the ribbon on the grass, so that her kimono hangs loosely around her body. She notices Shikamaru's eyes moving towards her a little and she decides to continue, slowly letting the fabric slide down her skin. Shikamaru's eyes are fixed on her once again and she grins a little, he has to watch, but he's too shy to do so.

Or maybe he doesn't want to watch, but thinks it's hurting her feelings if he doesn't… she quickly bans that thought from her head, that isn't the way Shikamaru thinks. Even a body like hers is not scaring him.

Yet she finishes undressing a lot quicker than before, no longer trying to catch Shikamaru's attention, she suddenly feels very exposed and takes a quick look at the water. Maybe she should take a quick dip.

Then she suddenly finds a pair of hands on her shoulders and she turns around, finding Shikamaru in front of her. "You're quite the tease…" he says, almost too soft for her to register the words, yet she blushes and stares at the sand.

Shikamaru doesn't know where the words came from, he most definitely didn't want to speak them, yet he did and they made Temari blush, she looks cute when she blushes, though hot in that tight dark purple bikini she's wearing. He simply couldn't help himself when he said it.

"Care for a dive, or would you like to drink something first?" Temari asks, but almost before she has finished her sentence, Shikamaru pulls her along to the shore, tilting her in his arms and walking into the water, which is almost freezing cold. "I'll go for the dive, but you're going in first." He says with an evil grin.

Temari suddenly understands what's about to happen and she screams as Shikamaru throws her away into the water, then he quickly dives under and reappears at the estimated point of Temari's arrival.

Temari takes a deep breath as she is plunged under in the cold water, she remerges at the surface on the exact point where Shikamaru was waiting for her and he takes her into his arms. "Well, I think we're cooled down enough…" he says, shivering a little.

Temari agrees; she hadn't expected the water in the desert to be this cold.

Shikamaru takes Temari's hands and starts kicking his legs in the water to get himself moving through it, taking Temari along with him.

All the time he can't take his eyes off of her, she looks so beautiful when her hair is all wet and attached to her face. Her smile seems to be broader than ever before as she laughs at him, being pulled through the water.

At some point, Shikamaru dares to look down a little, seeing the water touch her breasts and the drops that they form on them. He quickly looks back up, seeing just a glint of the mischievous look in Temari's eyes. She really is a ninja, she notices everything…

After a few laps around the oasis lake, they decide it's time to get back to the shore and have a little drink; they are chilled to the bone because of the freezing cold water and tired of all the exercise.

Temari lays down a huge blanket, big enough for both of them to lie down on, and so they do, enjoying the feel of the hot sun on their bodies.

Temari is the one to poor them some drinks, she says it's a sweet form of cactus juice, perfect to still your thirst and a specialty in Sunagakure.

Shikamaru nods and takes the cup; he would practically drink anything right about now. To his surprise, it tastes quite well and he empties his cup in one big gulp.

As soon as they've both finished their drink, Temari puts the cup back in the bag and puts her head down on Shikamaru's lap, with as an excuse that she's feeling quite cold.

Shikamaru, at this point, is quite unable to say the same, feeling rather hot, especially in a particular part of his body. No girl has ever before been this close to his private parts and he's not completely sure about it, but it might just actually feel somewhat close to nice.

Once again, it is as if Temari is reading his mind. "Stay over at my place tonight…" she whispers, having her eyes closed.

Shikamaru's eyes open wide in shock and he can't help his body react to those softly spoken words, he curses his lower body parts as he notices the smirk on Temari's face when she feels his reaction.

"What about Gaara?" Shikamaru decides to ask.

"What about him?" Temari asks back, eyes still closed. "He doesn't have to know… nor is he the one staying over with me."

Shikamaru has to laugh at this, the thought of Gaara sharing a bed with Temari, doing the things he will most probably do with her, is more than disturbing, to say the least.

"I sure hope not." He decides to say.

Temari laughs as well. "Don't worry about it; he's just being the overprotective brother…" she then says. "But in the end, you're my boyfriend and I am allowed to make my own choices. So what do you say hmm? Care for a little sleepover?"

Shikamaru doesn't really know how to react, it is as if his thoughts of this morning are suddenly getting a lot more real than he hoped they would get, he's already feeling nervous, but then again, why shouldn't he? He's about to… the thought alone is enough to nearly make him scream.

A sudden hand on his cheek wakes him up from his little stupor and Temari sits beside him. He hadn't even noticed her getting back up from her position on his lap.

"It's okay if you don't want to, you know. I know it might be… difficult or something…" she says softly and although she is trying to sound understanding, Shikamaru knows she doesn't really understand. She probably thinks he doesn't want to sleep with her because of her looks, or because of who she is, but that isn't the case. He finds her a real turn on and he likes her more than he has ever liked anyone ever before, but the truth is, of course, that he has never before slept with a woman and he doesn't have a clue of what to do at this point.

"I'm scared…" he said, it's the most honest thing he can say right now and although he promised himself never to admit this to her again, never to reveal any more weaknesses, he'll have to be honest at this point, it's not as if he's back at waiting for his best friend to get back from medical treatment.

Temari closes her eyes and seems to relax a little more, so Shikamaru continues talking, although at a soft voice and feeling really insecure.

"I've never done anything more than kissing, and even that experience came from you, so I'm a complete novice… not that that's a big surprise of course, you know how I am with women… but it does make me feel insecure… also… I don't wish to hurt you…" he looks her straight in her eyes and tries to see her reaction. She merely smiles a little.

"It's okay, really." She simply says. "We can just go to my place and see what happens, right? We've got two weeks ahead of us and after that… well… maybe even until we die, who knows… we've got enough time at least. As long as we don't die."

Shikamaru smiles at that. "You're right. Well… I suppose we could stay over at your place, I still haven't seen the inside of your house yet, so I do have an excuse to your brother, not that I am still worried about him and… I think I should stop talking right now…" he notices as Temari starts laughing so loudly that it almost hurts his ears.

She cups his cheek again and kisses him, a slow and passionate kiss.

After that she lies down again, placing her head on his chest this time, hearing his racing heart and she smiles, she so wants him, badly.

Shikamaru's mind is working overtime, images of the two of them lying down on the bed; doing… things… and other… things… he wishes that his swimming shorts had been even a size bigger right about now, because they are becoming slightly tight.

As he looks at the clouds that pass the sky, his heart calms a little and he starts to think more clearly again. Maybe, just maybe, he's actually going to like this little nightly escapade.


	4. A first time for everything

Shikamaru had to agree that swimming with Temari was actually quite interesting. He had come to notice that there are a lot of things that he feels nervous about, things that are actually rather normal to most human beings. Yet he is actually kind of looking forward to the evening and the night that will follow. Sometimes, other times he just feels like cancelling the whole thing.

As soon as they had reached the city again and had signed in again, Temari said that she had to report to Gaara that they had returned. She told Shikamaru that she would meet up with him in a little while and that he should go to his apartment and pick up some stuff for the sleep over. He nods and gives Temari a quick kiss on het cheek. Temari laughs a little about this is a very girlish way and then she leaves.

With a heavy and somewhat shaky sigh, Shikamaru returns to his apartment. What could you possibly take to a sleep over with a girl? Some clean underwear would be a great idea, he thinks, but other than that, he can't really think of anything useful. He doesn't really have anything to sleep in, seeing as he normally only wears underwear to bed.

'So troublesome… girls are too troublesome… too much to think of.' he thinks. He throws some random stuff into a bag: the fresh underwear he needed, a fresh pair of pants, a toothbrush and a comb. He nods, thinking that this would be enough.

He sits down on the bed, only to get up again and start pacing up and down the room.

He can't do this! Can he? Of course he can, come on, is he a man or what? For a moment he feels like checking whether or not he is a man, then he starts laughing at his silliness.

"What are you laughing about?" he suddenly hears. "And why are you so nervous? You didn't have a fight with my sister, did you?"

With a quick jerk of his head, he turns around, finding Kankurou leaning against the opened window. He shakes his head. "No, nothing like that." he says, although after thinking about it, that might've been easier to explain than 'your sister wants to have sex with me tonight'.

Kankurou frowns and jumps through the open window. "Really? Then why are you packing your bag? Seems to me like you're getting ready to leave or something. You two didn't break up, did you?" he asks, pointing at the bag on the floor.

Shikamaru shakes his head but doesn't have a clue how to react to this question. "We didn't… I didn't break up with her… everything's fine… really…" he stammers. Normally, his mind would've thought of at least a thousand possible answers for this rather difficult situation, but right now, the only thing he can think of is to jump out of the window and to hide under the desert sand for a really long time.

The frown on Kankurou's forehead becomes bigger before he actually bursts into laughter. "No way, you're not telling me that… are you… are you planning to stay with her tonight?" he says, clutching his stomach. Now it's Shikamaru's time to frown. "A quick question on that topic, why would that be something to laugh about?" he wishes to know.

Kankurou shakes his head and becomes more serious again, now understanding that his joke actually happened to be true. "Well you know… my sister doesn't let people stay over unless she asks them to… not that there have ever been any guys at her place, but she doesn't even allow Gaara and me to enter the house without an invitation from her side." he explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh…" Shikamaru simply says and then the words strike him. Never before has a guy been in her house. That would mean she's a virgin too. "Oh!" he says and he sits down on his bed a smile crossing his face. This might just make it a lot easier on his behalf.

"Why is that something to smile about?" Kankurou wonders. Shikamaru is quick to shake his head. "Nothing." he says, suddenly sounding a lot happier. Kankurou thinks about what he had said and then suddenly nods, understanding why Shikamaru feels so happy.

"Anyway, have a nice… sleep over…" he says and he jumps out of the window again.

Shikamaru can't really hide his grin as he picks up his bag. He hadn't really thought that telling Temari's brother that he would probably be having sex tonight would make him feel better, but for some strange reason, it kind of did. Did he really tell Kankurou about that? He shakes his head, now is not the time to think about that. He zips his bag and stands up, right on time to see the door open. Temari walks in with a kind smile on her face. "So, I see you're packed and ready." she jokes.

Shikamaru grins at this. "Yeah, although I never had a sleep over before, so I was unsure what to take with me." he admits.

Temari has to laugh at this. She takes Shikamaru's hand and drags him out of his apartment.

'Damn, she seems to be really sure about this…' is the first thing that comes to Shikamaru's mind. His heart seems to be pounding at an extremely fast pace again and his throat feels a little dry.

"You're going to break my hand if you squeeze it any harder." Temari warns him. Shikamaru hadn't even noticed that he had been squeezing her hand and he quickly loosens his grip on her, Temari looks back over her shoulder, smiling at him. Shikamaru smiles back. Damn, she looks pretty when she smiles. They reach her house, which is quite the typical house for one on Sunagakure. It's practically a half round house with round windows, just like every other house around it. "So, here we are. First time you get to see my place." Temari says happily.

Shikamaru puts up a wide grin and nods. For some reason he feels proud that he's the first man to ever enter her house.

Once they're inside, Shikamaru takes his time to look around. Temari's house is pretty nice, not too girly or anything, just a regular, nice house. "You like it?" she asks and Shikamaru nods. "Yeah, nice place you have here." he says, this makes Temari's eyes sparkle a little and she takes his bag, putting it on the kitchen table. "Glad you like it then. Would you like something to drink or eat?" she wonders. "I can easily make some dinner for you, or pour you a drink, or maybe we could watch a movie or something…" she notices that she's talking too much and quickly keeps her mouth shut.

Shikamaru remembers how he was rambling on, down at the oasis and understands that Temari also isn't feeling as secure about all this either. "Just a drink would do, thanks, and a movie isn't a bad idea either I suppose." he says. Temari nods and hurries into the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?" she asks. "Do you have some more of that sweetened cactus juice or something?" Shikamaru asks back, walking over to the couch.

Almost immediately, Temari returns with two glasses of the cactus juice. "Here you go." she says, putting it down on the living room table and sitting down on the couch. Shikamaru decides to take place beside her and they look at each other. For a moment they are both lost in thoughts. Shikamaru takes his glass and drinks a bit of the cactus juice. It still tastes as nice as it did before, although this time, he hardly notices it. He can't seem to stop staring at Temari, who is apparently, lost in some thoughts that might or might not make her feel comfortable. Shikamaru is unable to read her. He looks at how she is sitting, body slightly facing him, hands folded in her lap, she is slightly leaning towards him, yet keeping her distance, her eyes are opened, but she's not looking at him and her lips are slightly parted as if she is taking a deep sigh. Shikamaru smiles and takes another sip, at first he had thought she seemed completely confident about all this, but her body language seems to suggest that she isn't all too sure about losing her virginity.

Temari now looks up at Shikamaru, he seems to be staring at something directly behind her, although his eyes aren't entirely focussed. She smiles a little. They really are a pathetic couple, most people would probably jump on each other the first chance they have, but there they are, on this couch, drinking sweetened cactus juice, which, incidentally, has components that make you more… interested in sexual activities… and yet they hardly even dare to look at each other. She decides to take some of the cactus juice herself, maybe she'll feel more free after a glass of the drink.

Shikamaru notices Temari drinking, he watches her from the corner of his eyes as she drinks the entire glass, he watches her throat moving and feels like he wants to kiss it. With a soft sigh he takes another big gulp from the glass and empties it. He puts it back on the table and looks over at the girl in front of him. He smiles, her cute neck is still exposed, maybe he should… with a slight, quick nod, he moves forward and kisses her neck, it feels soft beneath his lips. He can hear Temari yelp a little at this sudden attack, but she doesn't do anything to stop it. Shikamaru looks up at her and moves closer. "Is that okay?" he asks, Temari merely nods. For a moment they just stare at each other, but then they move closer, lips touching, just feeling. Temari wraps her arms around Shikamaru and pulls him close to her. Shikamaru does the same. The kiss quickly becomes more passionate and Shikamaru can feel his body reacting. Maybe this will all work out, maybe it doesn't have to be so difficult. He feels Temari's breasts being pushed against his chest, moving, heaving while she breathes. It feels so good, he wants to feel more of it. He breaks the kiss to undo Temari of the top half of her kimono. She is still wearing her outfit from that afternoon and the familiar, oh so arousing tight purple bikini comes into sight. Shikamaru takes a deep breath and this time he takes a long, good look at it. This afternoon he had been too nervous, too uneasy about his feelings and he hadn't even dared to look down, but now, right here on this couch, he can stare all he want, because that's what she expects him to do, and that's what she wants. At least, that's what he thinks.

Temari allows Shikamaru to undress her, he had already seen that part of her body, at least, he had seen the bikini before. She can see how he looks at her, how he stares freely at her breasts, liking it, even loving the sight of them. She knew that he had been avoiding all parts of her body except for her face this afternoon and the fact that he now dares to look down makes her feel a lot more secure about herself, although also a lot more exposed. She looks at his face, there is some sort of hunger in his eyes, she can tell that he actually wishes to do more that just stare at her breasts. She takes his hands and places them on her breasts, making him feel them, massage them. Shikamaru's hands feel good, they tremble nervously and Temari now knows that he probably would never have touched them on his own accord.

Shikamaru is rather surprised when Temari moves his hands, at the moment they touch her breasts, he feels a bit strange. He wants to touch them, oh yes he does, but it feels so private, touching things that aren't his and that are normally supposed to stay concealed. Yet he doesn't think about removing them, he likes the feeling too much. He watches as Temari's hands move towards his body. He had already thrown his Chuunin vest on the couch behind him. Her soft, slightly trembling hands rest against his stomach as she tries to pull his shirt off. With some reluctance, Shikamaru lets go of her breasts in order for her to take the damned shirt of. Temari is quick to make him feel nice again as she bows over and places butterfly kisses on the man's chest. Shikamaru takes a deep breath and relaxes under her touch. Her lips feel so nice on his chest, he wishes he could keep feeling them forever. When Temari latches on to one of his nipples, he yelps and pulls back, he hadn't quite expected the sensation throughout his body and he sure as hell hadn't expected the feeling to be this nice.

"Are you alright?" Temari asks, the question being somewhere between a chuckle and a startled remark. Shikamaru nods as he tries to get rid of the shivers that now run down his body. "Oh yes…" he whispers. "Please… do that again?" his voice is merely more than a whisper as he asks this of her, but he shouldn't have been nervous about it, because Temari seems more than happy to oblige. She moves towards him once more, latching onto a nipple and playing with it , her tongue playfully encircling the tiny nub.

Shikamaru moans freely at this as the sensations wash through him once more. He can feel his erection getting harder and his longing for her growing even so.

Yet he feels that it might be inappropriate to be the only one feeling this and he pushes her off. Temari looks at him with a questioning face, but when Shikamaru puts his hands around her and tries his best to undo her bikini top, the questioning look makes place for a longing one. She often finds herself playing with her nipples when she pleasures herself and she does wonder what it would feel like to have someone else touch them for her.

Once the bikini top is finally gone and her breasts greet the living room air, she hears Shikamaru take a deep breath, she looks up to see him stare at them with open mouth and for a moment she wonders if this might be the first time for him to see breasts. She is just about to make a funny remark about that when she finds herself in heaven. She hadn't even noticed Shikamaru's dive for her nipples, but suddenly she feels a warm, wet tongue sliding across the tiny, hardened nub. A sound, somewhere between a yelp and a cry, emerges from het mouth and she presses her hands in Shikamaru's hair, craving more of this delicious feeling. Shikamaru grins against her breasts and pushes her back against the cushions. He presses her body up against hers and doesn't plan on making a secret out of the fact that he's very much aroused. He continues to play with her nipples and feels her reacting by moving her hips up and down against his ever more stimulated groin.

Man, this feels so good, he thinks to himself, he looks up at Temari, who has her eyes half opened as she looks back at him. Her look is the most brilliant he has ever received, so flustered, so full of lust and love. He can't help but smile at it, but only for a second before Temari sits up straight. She looks nervous, shy even, while she says: "it's okay to undress me further, you know…" she doesn't look at him and every intonation of body language tells her that she'd rather take those words back. Although Shikamaru seems to know that this isn't because she doesn't want to do this, but because she's feeling uneasy when telling him to continue. Shikamaru nods, lifting Temari slightly off the couch to completely rid her of the dragged down kimono. For a moment, he draws back to appreciate the entire picture. Temari, flustered, quite horny and only barely dressed in nothing more than a tight bikini bottom. He unconsciously licks his lips and wonders what he could do with the yet to be exposed area. The thoughts make him draw a shaky breath.

Temari waits patiently for him to continue, although she can feel she's getting wetter by the moment and her bikini bottom is actually getting quite soaked because of it. Her mind wonders to how he might look without his underwear. She had wondered about it the night before while she had been in his apartment. She thinks it might be better not to wonder about that, maybe she'd give him a bigger size than he'd actually have and she'd be either disappointed or close to laughter, no she wouldn't want that.

Finally, after what seemed like hours in her opinion, Shikamaru reaches out his hands to undo her underwear. He doesn't seem to be looking at what emerges from behind the small piece of fabric, instead, he just pulls it down in one quick motion before throwing the piece of unwanted garment carelessly on the floor. After that he looks up, his hips involuntarily moving forward, digging his erection into the couch below. Taking that as a sign that he likes what he sees, Temari relaxes once more, only for a second before she realizes what's about to happen next. Shikamaru's hand moves towards her, the only spot that he hasn't touched, ever, yet. He moves so slowly, his hands trembling like crazy and his eyes fixed on hers as he finally touches her. Temari swallows hard, this is it, he has now officially touched her in the most private of places.

It takes a while before he actually finds the right spot, but with some coaching and support from Temari, Shikamaru is able to make her feel the incredible thing that she normally only feels by herself. She leans backwards and grabs the cushions on the couch for support as she takes in the incredible feeling.

Shikamaru looks at her as she arches her back, her nails dig in to the cushions and her eyes are closed in the most sexy way he could ever imagine.

His mind is wandering off, thinking of other things to do with her, things that would possibly make her feel even better, but, being the complete novice he is, he can't really think of anything. Somewhere he wishes that he had been one of those guys who had indulged himself in porn, just so that he would know what to do in a situation like this, but he isn't that guy. He's Shikamaru, a man who has never touched a woman and has never really shown any interest in it either. She seems to be enjoying this, however, a lot. Maybe he should just keep doing this, he does know that it can lead to quite a nice orgasm. He decides to pick up the pace a little, drawing the most enticing cry out of her, her face nearly looks as if she's in pain, but she pleads him to continue. Shikamaru grins, he seems to be doing a good enough job. Remembering how much she liked it when he touched her nipples, he bends over again to once more lick them, but now with a lot more passion and a strong, hopefully mind blowing rhythm.

Temari's eyes fly open as the feeling of fingers against her clit and tongue against her nipples combine. For some reason, she can't see clearly, so she closes her eyes again as she pushes her hands down on Shikamaru's head, hard, nearly pulling his hair. She cries out, yelling his name in utter bliss as she can feel something approaching from the pit of her stomach. She cries to him not to stop moving and Shikamaru wouldn't stop even if the Akatsuki were to attack right there and then. He can feel Temari's hips moving closer to his hand, shaking a little, craving more of the touch and he gives it to her, moving harder and faster until she screams out, arching her back and breathing hard. He knows he has achieved his goal.

Temari falls back on the cushions, breathing hard. Never before in her life had she experienced something this incredible. She never thought that something like this could feel this good. She opens her eyes once the strange coloured vision has disappeared, only to see Shikamaru's amused eyes. "Seems that you liked that?" he wonders, hoping for a confirming answer, but pretty much knowing the answer already. Temari nods and huffs out a hardly audible 'oh yes', before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Then she remembers that he still hasn't had any attention yet and she pushes him back on the couch, so that he lies on his Chuunin vest. "Your turn." she says in a soft, seducing voice.

Shikamaru swallows hard, this is the moment he had been waiting for, but now it's here, he feels more than a little uneasy about it. Yet he isn't planning to let that be an issue here, he wants this, he wants her to touch him, play with him and do it with him. He feels her hand touching his crotch and it twitches in anticipation. "Seems like someone would like some attention…" Temari whispers, looking down with a mischievous glare in her eyes. Shikamaru can't help but blush after hearing this. "I suppose it wouldn't really mind some… attention…" he whispers back, not looking at her. Temari grins, nudging Shikamaru's backside to get it in the air so that she can pull his pants down. She doesn't waste time and takes his boxer short along with it so that his erection springs free. She takes a deep breath and looks at the entire picture. She grins as the thought pops in her head that she could've easily fantasised about his size, it's large enough to fit her pictured description.

Shikamaru feels a little uneasy when she's staring at it for so long, but he doesn't wish to say anything about it. The look on her face seems to indicate that she enjoys the sight she gets, so that's quite the relief. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, there's a hand wrapped around his penis, pulling it slowly, sending his thoughts off into space. The only thing he can think of is the pleasure he's receiving, the feeling that he wanted for so long, that he's been craving ever since he got there and got aroused. He tries to bite back a moan, but is unsuccessful, his breathing becomes hard and before he knows it, he has to stop Temari before he's coming all over himself and the couch.

Temari looks at him with a wide grin on her face. Seems like she knows how to handle a man's penis. She crawls over him, stealthy like a cat and lies herself down on top of him. "Did that please you?" she whispers in his ear. Shikamaru nods. "A bit too much if you ask me…" he huffs out, he has to control himself in order not to spill his goods anyway.

"That's a good sign, but will you be able to take me as well?" Temari asks him, playfully touching her breasts and moving a hand down to her lower region. Shikamaru's eyes grow big and he can't keep his eyes off the sight in front of him. "Oh God…" he whispers, feeling his penis throbbing in response, knowing that Temari can feel it as well as she is sitting right on top of it. Temari grins, again the mischievous grin, seems like he enjoys watching women play with themselves. She hadn't really expected that, but she's glad to draw such a response out of him.

She puts herself on top of him again and kisses him, long and hot, making Shikamaru moan in response, his hips moving against hers, liking the feeling ever so much.

Temari decides it's time to stop teasing him and she sits up straight once more. "Not to break the fun or anything…" she whispers softly, "but have you got anything for protection?"

For a moment, Shikamaru's sex filled brain doesn't understand what she's saying, but then, he nods. "The pocket of my Chuunin vest…" he says, his voice hoarse.

Temari looks up, finding the vest under Shikamaru's head. She lifts his head up to reach for the pocket and pulls the little package out in one swift motion. "Good thing you thought of everything." she says jokingly.

Shikamaru decides that now is not the best time to explain to her that the package came from Tsunade. She laughs sheepishly and shrug's his shoulders. Temari fidgets with the package for a moment and frees the artefact out of it's prison. She is quick to put it around Shikamaru and with yet another wide grin, she sits down on top of him, letting his penis enter fully.

Shikamaru felt like he could die right then and there and wouldn't care anymore. This is what heaven should feel like to him. "Oh my God…" he manages to huff out, he looks up, seeing Temari on top of him, slowly riding him. 'Damn this feels good…' he thinks, already his mind is in overdrive, battling between striving for an orgasm and making this last as long as possible. He grabs Temari's hips and makes her move in a slightly faster pace. His cries sound strange in his own ears, but yet he doesn't mind.

Temari looks down at him, feeling his large and hot penis inside him. It doesn't hurt, she had expected pain, but there is none. Shikamaru seems to be touching something inside her that is making her feel extremely well, extremely nice and as she looks at the hot and flustered Shikamaru beneath her, she can tell that he's rather much enjoying himself as well. His moves become more uncontrolled, he's pushing himself deeper inside of her, a feeling that Temari likes a lot. She cries out as loudly as Shikamaru, nearly making it a competition, screaming for him to go harder, faster, receiving 'I can't. I'll come!' as an answer, she shouts back that she doesn't care as long as she can feel him harder. Shikamaru obliges and pushes himself inside her as hard as he possibly can. This feels so good, so damned good, why must it end so quickly, he wonders, he knows he can't hold himself back, he's too close, he wants it too badly, Temari wants to feel him too badly…

He's muttering words that even he himself can't understand and he feels Temari closing herself tightly around his penis, making the friction unbearable and the next moment he empties himself inside her, crying out her name, nearly breaking her hips in the force of his orgasm.

On top of him, Temari has her eyes closed as well. Her first time, she liked it so much, she still likes it as Shikamaru is twitching inside her.

Shikamaru closes his eyes for a moment, the incredible feeling subsiding a little, his breathing returning to normal, he feels Temari collapsing on top of him and his penis sliding out of her.

"Wow…" is the only thing he can say and Temari nods in response, not saying anything.

They lie there for a few minutes longer and then Temari gets up. "Maybe we should go to bed… I feel exhausted and you don't look too awake either." she jokes, the correct sentence would've been 'you look like you're about to lose consciousness', or something in that direction.

Shikamaru doesn't disagree with her and he follows Temari into her bedroom. For a woman who has never had a man in her room before, the double bed seems quite too large, but Shikamaru feels too tired to argue about it.

He remembers that his bag is still in the living room and he quickly returns to get it. He draws the fresh pair of boxer shorts out of it and pulls them on, Temari is putting on some underwear as well and they get into bed.

The last thing Shikamaru can remember before he drifts off into sleep is Temari pulling him into her arms, a soft pair of lips on his own and the softly spoken words 'I love you', returned by his own, very tired voice saying 'I love you too.'

The next morning, they get up early. Temari tells him that she needs some bread from the market place if she wants to make breakfast and Shikamaru, being the good boyfriend he is, offers to get it for her.

Temari gives him some money and a long, lingering kiss and sends him off.

With a wide smile on his face, Shikamaru turns around to start his way to the market place. His smile is soon to leave his face when he stands face to face with Gaara.

"Oh, hello, kazekage-sama, I was just ehm…" Shikamaru quickly tries to make up an excuse, but Gaara lifts up his hand in order to stop him. "I know and no, I don't wish to know any details." he says with a strange glint of pride on his face. "You took good care of my sister!" he says as he passes him.

Shikamaru, dumbstruck as he is, continues his way towards the market place.


End file.
